A computing device configured for telecommunications, such as a wireless smartphone, is generally capable of providing a user various communications services. Such devices can be used, e.g., to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. In addition, the internet of things (IoT) may include a network of user devices, vehicles, buildings, etc., that have embedded therein various electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these devices, collectively referred to herein as user devices, to collect and exchange data via wireless communication.
As computing-device power and wireless data traffic grow, users increasingly expect their user devices to provide many functions, including reliably working on a mobile communication network to receive constant and dependable telecommunication and data communication services. The rapid proliferation of wireless networks, mobile computing applications, and IoT devices has put additional demands on mobile communication networks. For example, cell towers of wireless access networks, or core network devices facilitating mobile communications, may be over-burdened by the number of user devices that are attempting to concurrently communicate using particular network towers or core devices.